UNITED RANGERS
by alexaprime22
Summary: THIS SERIES WILL BE AN ONGOING ONE. WITH REGULAR UPDATES. IT IS ABOUT A YOUNG GIRL WITH SPECIAL POWERS WHO TEAMS UP WITH THE POWER RANGERS AND OTHER CRIME FIGHTING TEAMS TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE.
1. intro

UNITED RANGERS 

_**20 years ago, a baby was born to a couple that could not have children. That baby was a little girl they named Laya. Laya's parents were the king and queen of the planet Arania. But evil lurked and threatened to destroy the baby as well as the planet. Fearing for the safety of their baby the king and queen or Arania sent their child to earth, while they boarded another craft for a planet far away. Their reason , simple. At the time the queen had gotten pregnant a legend was born. The babe of nothing would defeat the evil of all. Now they are on board a ship that will take them far away form their only child hoping that one day they would see her again.**_

_**Coming soon, CHAPTER ONE!**_

_**Tell me what you think or email me with comments.**_


	2. prolouge

PROLOUGE

" we don't have much time left. we have to secure her and get off this planet." Layto said to his wife.  
" I know. But once we do this we may never see her again. she's our child." Jasa replied.  
" it's because she is our child that we must save her. Not only for us but for the millions of people that are counting on her to fullfill the prophecy. this, is the only way." Layto reiterated. And as he said this , he carefully laid his sleeping daughter into the ship that would ultimately save her life. As LAyto did this, Jasa got a few items and gently put them beside her daughter, kissing her goodbye for what could be the last time.  
" you are my daughter, my princess, my life. go in peace and know that you are always loved. if the fates are kind, we will see you again. i promise you"  
layto tearfully closed the ship and set the co-ordinates to guide his baby's ship. as the little rocket blasted off towards it's destination, a chain of events was set off that would determine the fate of an entire galaxy.

" happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. happy birthday dear laya. happy birthday to you." her parents and her friends sang as they gathered for laya's 18th birthday.  
"i would like to make a toast " micheal stevens, laya's father stood up and said. everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say. " she was born to us 18 years ago this day and made her mother and i so happy that we never wanted for another. so on this your 18th birthday laya, your mother and i would like to wish you life's blessings and joy. may you have many more birthday's to come. here here" the guests all raised their glasses to honor laya with the toast. then the party was in full swing. Laya stevens was not your average 18 year old. she was a modest 5"6 inches in height, had caffe'au latte'skin. her hair was jet black and shone blue when in motion. her eyes were chocolate brown that either shone in mischief or in anger. she was doted upon by her parents, micheal and elaine. that wasn't to say that she was spoiled. they gave her the best that they could. coincidentally they were well off so it wasn't a strain. the night progressed, more toasts were made and presents were opened. one of which was a beautiful heart shaped pink diamond pendant that had the letters " LS" interlocking at its center. Laya cried when she accepted this gift from her parents and with their help put it on. she thanked her guests and at the end of the party helped to tidy up. "that was a wonderful party. thank you so much for giving it to me and thank you for this pendant. it's beautiful." she said and hugged them both.  
" i think i'll take a ride on precious before bed. goodnight." she told them as she went towards the kitchen back door that led across a small courtyard before she came to the stables that housed the family horses. "hey baby. you knew i was coming tonight didn't you?" she asked. precious neighed in response. "let's go for a ride huh girl." she said and saddled the horse. she started off at a brisk canter and built up to a run. eventually they slowed and began to cool off. that's when laya noticed a strange building on her parent's property. she had grown up riding her horse but always with one of the stable hands that cared for her horses. she never went riding by herself, which in looking back is why she hadn't seen or heard of this place until now. dismounting from her horse, laya tied her reigns to a nearby tree and went towards the building. it was as if she could sense something momentous inside the building. but nothing that could hurt her. she thought it ridiculous at the time but would later realise it was an incling of things to come. as she entered the building she instinctively searched for and put on the lights. when they came on she blinked several times to get used to the light and then looked around. there were boxes stacked here and there. in the center of the building, stood a huge covered dome. as laya went towards it she didn't see when she broke a thin red line of light. she came to the side of the dome and pulled back the sheet covering it. a ship mainly silver in colour with blue engravings stood before her. as she ran her hands over some of the engravings, a sound was heard. looking around to see if anyone was there with her and not seeing anything, laya relaxed a little. a beam of light shot up from the front of the ship and someone, form the sounds of it a woman began to speak. "if this recording is playing it's because laya of arania, the heir to our planet has activated this recording. i am her mother. it came to our attention when i became pregnant with her that there were forces at work. evil forces that were planing on taking over our planet. the reason simple. at the center of our planet is housed one of the greatest sources of magic in the known worlds. it had been dormant until i became pregnant.

a fact that didn't escape our advisers. as i grew big with laya so to did the source grow in strength until the day that laya was born. it shot out a pulse of magic so strong that it shook not only our planet but others close to us. this pulse shot out like a bullet and came to rest upon our new born daughter. as any parent would, we reacted with shock. what was happening to our baby we asked and then an old wise woman came forward. brushing her hand on laya's head she said that this child had been given the power and the ability to save us all. but that she would face great adversities before this could be done. she also told of an evil lord that had been imprisoned eons before that would awaken and seek the source of magic for the planet arania. this must not be allowed to happen. she knew of an old spell that would allow the source of the planet's magic to changed it's current form so that it could be housed in an article of the princess's.

the cource would have to be kept close to her at a ll times else she faced the possibility of being destroyed by the evil one should he come after her. so long as the magic was close by she could not be harmed or destroyed. the wise woman left but layto and i were shaken up. how could such a responsibility be placed on one so small. it was then that we realised , the great being had seen in our child before she was born, the potential to do and to be great. it was with that thought in mind that we began making preparations. we knew from the wise woman that when the evil one came he would destroy our planet looking for the magic. we built ships and made plans so that our subjects could escape and be safe. for laya we built a ship that would take her from arania, across the galaxy to earth. where she could grow up in peace and blissful ignorance untilthe time came for her to fullfill her destiny. some of our subjects would go before her to pave the way. to find her a shelter and safe haven and even though it pains me to say this a family to care for her. you see we could not. layto and i go to earth with her. we would be hunted and we wanted her safe until she grew up. we made plans for her to go to earth and us to another part of the galaxy.

hence this recording now. if it is being played it is by you our daughter. we keyed it in the ships memory so that only you could unlock it. you are the heir to the throne of arania and the gaurdian of the magical source of our planet. you were loved. never doubt that for a minute. we wnated nothing more than to take you with us but for your own safety we sent you away so that you would have a chance. in the ship are some itens that you should have. a box made of wood. highly polished. it houses the form the magical source took. it must be kept on you at all times. also you will find your father's sword. espion. it is a migical sword that adapts to it's holder, namely you. you will also find anothe rbox this one made of what the earthlings would call velvet. in it is my gift to you. my bracelet, my ring and my crown. you will be queen and ruler of our people. the ring also acts as a beacon. the minute you put it on it will contact the people of our planet that came to earth to help you. let them guide you my child. you have a great task ahead of you. remember that you are and always will be loved by your father and i." the message blinked out. with the sword, bracelet, ring, crown and magical source in her hands, she slid to the ground in shock. an hour later she was in the same positon when her parents came to find her.

" i guess the secrets out then. i imagine you have some questions you want answered." micheal began as he took a seat next to her. elaine sat on her other side and held her.  
" it began 18 years ago..." 


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

Laya stood and looked ou of the window in her throne room. the gardeners and ground's men wer busy getting things in place for her coronation ceremony later that week. there was also a peace summit that she would be hosting later that night. her advisors and councilors had drilled and re-drilled the importance of the alliance that was being proposed. there would be delegates from different countries of earth as well as a few off worlders as they were called. with her myriad of assistants there to help all laya had to do was relax and later get ready.

"selma, screen all incoming communications according to preset guidelines and send only the high priority ones through to me"  
"affirmitive." came the well modulated response. as laya said this she made her way towards the palace garage and there got into her escalade. she cautiously backed out of the driveway and took off towards the city. coming towards a set of traffic lights, laya slowed down and waited and that is when she saw a large crowd of people coming from near the docks. crossing the lights. laya made her way to the direction that the people were coming from. she parked her car a safe distance and carefully made her way towards the site of the disturbance. she saw five teenagers, like herself, standing as a wall against a rather homely looking monster. laya hid behind a concrete post and watched.

"why don't you go back to your master rectar' ?" one of the teens asked. disgust clearly in his tone.  
"because ranger, my mission is to destroy you all."he replied and fired an energy blast at them. the blast shook the ground and caused more rubble to fall to the floor. the monster kept firing blasts at the rangers. not giving them a chance to get up and defend themselves. "that's it"laya muttured as she stepped from behind the post. she fired an energy orb at the monster to get his attention. rectar'spun around to see who had fired at him. so to did the rangers. 'what silly human dares to fire at me?" he asked.  
"i do!" laya replied as she stepped into his line of vision. "ms. whoever you are..." " laya." she supplied a small smile on her face. "ms. laya, you have to get away from herehe's dangerous"  
"don't worry. i can handle him"she replied a confident tone infusing her voice.  
" i'll say this only once. leave rectar'and do not dare return"  
" that will not happen so long as the rangers and now you live"  
" fine by me. do you by chance know who i am?" she asked him. not really expecting an answer.  
"either way i am the crown princess of the planet arania. you know that planet that has protected the great power of the universe for centuries." as she said this she began to marshall her energies into an attack. she also put up a sheild. calling upon the powers that until recently she had not known she posessed she transformed.

" i call upon powers great, endow me in my weakened state give me the power that i need to transform."with the incantation said, laya's body was covered in a golden light and she began to change. gone was her day wear of jeans and a tank top. her legs were now covered up to her knees in a golden pair of boots. her chest, thighs and back were covered in a golden tunic that cynched at her waist. the scabbard that held her sword came across one of her shoulders. last came her tiara. laya stepped out of the glow of golden light and the monster took a step back. the rangers had managed to stand up and were holding each other up. "i tried being nice. so now i'm gonna get bad." laya called up one of her weakest attacks and fired it at the monster. he went up in flames.  
"power down."she said and broke the incantation that had transformed her. she quickly ran over to where the rangers stood. " that was incredible. and yet i get the feeling that you were not even trying." one of them said.  
" well ..." she said trying to think up a response.  
one of the teens started to droop and laya went over to him and held him up.  
" i'm assuming that you all have a command center. let's go. this one here looks as if he's injured." she said as they tuned their communicators and teleported in streams of multicoloured lights.

"i wonder who that girl was today that defeated one of my monsters as if he were an oversized toy." a dark voice wondered. " we're not sure yet my lord but we will soon know." a subordinate answered.  
" that is all just splendid. i want to test her and if she's inleague with the powers of good then the balance has yet again shifted.

when the teleportation sequence ended, laya along with help from the others put their injured team mate ona medical examination table. "rangers, what happened to tommy?" the android known as alpha asked.  
"he took a blast to the chest in the battle we just had, but how come you guys didn't know. is the viewing globe down or something?" jason asked.  
"there was a signal blocking the use of our equipment and it has taken us this long to get it back on line."the head that floated in a tube like structure answered. " he'll be alright. i just scanned him. only a couple of bruised ribs and a slight concussion. some r&r should do the trick." laya said and all attention in the command center shifted to her. "welcome your highness i am known as zordon." the voice from the tube replied.  
" i prefer laya."she said .  
"laya then. i knew of your parents eons ago and of the great responsibility that your father bore. tell me is the great power still safe?" zordon asked.  
" at my birth my parents intertwined it with my lifeforce. it is now apart of me and lends it's strength to me in times of need"  
"that is good to know. also while you are on earth the power rangers will help whenever possible. let me introduce them. kimberly.  
'hi '  
' aiesha '  
'hello '  
'billy '  
'nice to meet you'  
'and zachery'  
'what's up'  
'you have already met jason and tommy'  
'these are the rangers of epsilon bay." he ended the introductions.  
"nice to meet you all i have to be going..." an alarm started blaring and they all turned to the viewing globe. " a monster with an unusually high power level has just appeared in the school district. rangers, i don'have to tell you how dangerous this could be for the citizens of the city." zordon stated.  
" ok tommy's down and i have a feeling we'll need his help." jason said as he walked to a console.  
"that's not a problem. i can pilot his weaponry vehicle with a mind merge and should it become necessar i can sheild you all." laya said as they all turned to stare at her in shock.  
"are you sure?"aiesha asked.  
"yes i am." she replied. " it's morphin time"  
"mastadon"  
"terradactyl"  
"triceratops"  
"sabertooth tiger"  
"tyrannysaurus"  
as the rangers transformed so to did laya and they teleported once more. a few minutes after they left tommy started coming around.  
"what happened zordon?" tommy asked groggily.  
"we have gained an ally " he replied as he turned to watch the battle that ensued.

as laya and the rangers re-materialized at the sight of the monster attack, laya couldn't help but reflect that she had gotten herself in some serious stuff! the monster looked them all over, especially laya and laughed.  
laya's eyebrows rose and she placed her hand underneath her chin in a contemplative gesture. she in turn studied the monster right back. when it finally got tired of the staring contest it spoke.  
" i was sent here to destroy the new girl but obviously she's not worth the trouble"  
"oh really!"she replied as she began to marshall her powers. out of nowhere an energy blast was fired at her. the rangers made to come over to her but she held up a hand.

" i'll handle this."was all she said. about five seconds before the blast hit her she erected a force field. the monster was not impressed and continued to fire blasts of energy at her. each more powerful than the last. while this was going on four things happened. zordon made a call to a numebr that the rangers knew nothing about. tommy was impressed. the rangers were realising just how powerful an ally they had and the battle was being broadcast all over the country. the attacks stopped and laya let her forcefield. not wasting time it turned itslef into a ball of pure energy and charged laya. she was nearly caught off gaurd. she knew it was up to something, but not what. the blast hit her dead on and millions of people zordon and the rangers included cried out in shock. laya absorbed the energy and chanelled it using some of her own. she began to glow witht he amount of energy that she was calling and still she continued to call more. she floated upwards until she was mid air and stopped. everyone was now shcoked, suprised and cautious. what kind of being could take that kind of blast and still be alive.

"i know that you are still her so take this message to your master."as she siad this she formed and orb and encased the monster in it. "i am not to be messed with and the earth is under my protection. if he wants to fight let him come. i'm always game for a challenge."and with a flick of her wrist she sent hi sailing out of the atmosphere and back to his master. such a dsiplay usually left her rather weak and as she floated back to the ground tommy came out of a teleportation sequence and caught her. to his team mates he said "let's get back to the command center. you guys look like you cloud use a rest."


	4. Chapter 2

** sorry it's taken me sooo long to update this story. I work as a teacher by day and the term just ended so I am using some of my down time to update all my stories. I know that you'll like this chapter. It has some surprises that are sure to intrigue. There are some adult scenes and situations in here so if that's not your cup of tea then PLEASE DON'T READ! **

**( THE POWER RANGERS ARE NOT MINE. THE CHARACTER LAYA STEVENS, MICHEAL AND ELAINE STEVENS ARE OF MY CREATIONS. MOST OF IF NOT ALL THE MENTIONS OF TV SHOWS. CREDIT IS GIVEN TO THEIR CREATORS)**

**CHAPTER TWO **

" **and so I conclude by saying, that if we , the countries and nations of earth form an alliance across the board we will be in a better position to protect the earth. Thank you." as laya finished her speech there was a round of applause. She let it all wash over her. One of her body guards stepped forward to lead her off the stage. But before she could move one of the reporters asked a question. **

" **your highness, is it true that recently you fought side by side with the power rangers ?" he asked. **

" **yes " she replied. " I made no secret of that." **

" **yes , but the way in which you dealt with the situation left some of us wondering. Just how powerful are you?" **

" **I am still learning. As you know I'm not from this planet in fact from this solar system yet I share certain similarities with the people of this planet. It is my hope that in the coming months I will realize the full extent of my powers and be able to answer that question better. Now if you'll excuse me I have some prior engagements to fulfill." with those words she stepped off the stage and made for her conference room. As soon as she was in and the door closed, pandemonium erupted. The media was in an uproar . How much more powerful could the princess be than what was displayed in the monster attack?**

" **zordon they went for it. I think." laya said as she teleported into the command center. **

" **it would appear so " he replied.**

" **how are the rangers doing today?" she asked as she took a look at the power consoles. **

" **they are all doing well. The improvements that you made to their zords and their morphers are appreciated. They are more effective and better protected in battle than ever before." **

" **I'm glad. My advisors at the palace say that if the world alliance goes through we'll have to start on the new weaponry systems immediately." **

" **it sounds like you'll be busy." **

" **you don't know the half of it. On top of that I have to meet with my council to discuss something. They didn't want to tell me what it was before hand. I still have to train with the rangers and of course I have to take care of certain royal duties." **

" **you'll get them done. How would you like it if Tommy came to the palace and helped you with your training?" **

" **that would be great. If you think he won't mind. Ask him just in case and if he doesn't mind then tell him he can drop by around six o clock. See ya later." with those words she teleported back to the palace. With her departure alpha came out of the shadows. **

" **did you complete the bio scan alpha?"**

" **yes I did, but it wasn't good. She and her doctor's don't know it but there is a dangerous level of energy building up in her system. If I understand it well the kings and queens of old were married by her age. It had something to do with a sharing of power. In laya's case it will be amplified. She is carrying enough raw energy to defeat one of the greatest threats known to man. She has to find a mate. And soon. The energy seems to accelerate as she uses her powers more often." zordon explained. **

" **well maybe Tommy will be able to help her." **

**Little did alpha know how true his words would be. **

" **thank you council men. I will be in touch ." **

**Laya said as they all filed out the royal conference room. She say down in a chair and ran her hands through her waist length hair. Holding up her hand , she spoke into her wrist unit. **

" **Selma, has Tommy arrived ?" **

" **yes he has. He's being showed into the workout room." Selma replied**

" **fine. Let me just change and I'll be there in a minute. Let him know ok?" and she went to her room to change. **

**As Tommy was shown into the workout room, he couldn't help but think that what he had seen of laya's home was just incredible. He couldn't wait for the time he could ask for a guided tour. **

" **hi Tommy. Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting then I had to change before I came here to train with you." she said by way of a greeting. She sat on the floor and started stretching. Tommy just smiled and did the same. **

**After about five minutes of stretching, Tommy spoke.**

" **not a problem. I was just thinking to myself that your home is really awesome." **

" **I'm glad you think so. It only took me a week to build." that comment had Tommy stopping in his tracks. **

**Laya turned to look at him. She smiled when she saw his expression. **

" **I'm guessing form the expression on your face that you think that I'm crazy. Well I thought the same thing when my advisors made the suggestion. But I listened to them and we are standing in the result." **

" **ok. So how are we going to do this.?"**

" **that's up to you. I have my own trainers but nothing beats training with the leader of the power rangers." she smiled as she said this. **

**Tommy also smiled and then he told her what they would be doing. For the next three hours Tommy pushed laya hard to see how far she could go. How far her martial arts abilities went. She sweated, grunted, took a few shots and gave some in return. Tommy was impressed. **

" **ok. That's enough. For today at least. You'll have to let me know how often you want us to train together."**

" **ok. I'll find out and get back to you. You know how hectic my days get." he nodded his understanding. **

"**let's cool down. He told her and they both went through their own routines for doing just that. **

**As she bent over to retrieve on of her towels, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and Tommy turned around at the sound. **

" **is everything alright laya?" **

"**n-no. stay back Tommy. I don't know what I can or will do to you. Go to the wall unit and press the amber button. Tell Selma to send my doctors now." she practically shouted. The pains started to get worse. And with each second she slid to the floor. It was as though the pains started in her stomach and went outwards from there. By now laya was curled into a ball on the floor, trying to breathe through the pain. With little effect. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she was moaning. Once Tommy had done what she asked he ran over to her and placed her head in his lap. He gently stroked her forehead and she smiled inspite of the pain. **

" **I'm sorry Tommy. I know you didn't sign up for this." **

" **it's no problem laya. I'm just glad I am here to help you. Is there anything that I can do tot help you.?" **

" **just don't leave me alone Tommy. Stay with me till the doctors come." using one of the nearby towels he wiped her face. **

" **do you have any idea of what's going on?"**

" **I'm …..not…..sure. Could….be …..anything." she replied. Gasping. Trying to catch her breath. **

"**it's ok. Try not to talk. Selma said that the doctors are on their way." he was trying his hardest to help her but he could see it wasn't helping. **

**The doctors and her body guards burst into the room and started working on her at once. The doctors asked Tommy to leave but laya held on to his arm and wouldn't let go. He took that to mean that she wanted him to stay. He nodded to her and started to follow them out. **

" **stand back ." was all the warning she gave before her entire body started to shoot energy off in all directions. Each blast was more intense than the one before. Speaking into his communicator , Tommy spoke to zordon. **

" **there's something wrong with laya. She just doubled over in pain after our training session and started shooting energy beams. What's going on?"**

" **she has what the Iranian people call insurga'" **

" **zordon we don't have time for 20 questions. How can I help her. ?"**

" **when the aranian people reach a certain age, they marry. It has to do with a sharing of power. In laya's case it's slightly different. She was born and even now houses the power to defeat the greatest evil that the known worlds have ever known. She should have been married already. Even at this young age. She needs to have a husband a mate to share the energy otherwise she will die."**

" **zordon, what do I have to do?"**

" **Tommy are you sure about this. You will be married to her. For life. The aranians don't marry to get divorced." **

" **I understand zordon now please tell me what I have to do." **

" **ok. Call to her. Get her attention."**

" **laya. It's Tommy. Can you try to control your powers. Zordon and I have a plan. But we need to get closer to you." **

**A lessening of the energy that was shooting out was the only indication that she had heard them. All this time the doctors were going over her vital signs. Tommy spoke to the doctors.**

" **I know what has to be done. I have to recite the aranian wedding chant. She has to agree and then we kiss. She has too much energy stored up." **

**The doctors looked each other. Then at laya. Nodding their heads in ascent they all stood back and allowed Tommy to recite the chant. **


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He kissed her to break the seal and to let the power transfer begin. laya was in a

daze. she could see and to an extent feel, but she was so weak she could only observe

what was going on. her Chaplin had said a few words and Tommy answered he said

the same to me and some how I answered him. then Tommy was sliding a ring on

my finger. he kissed me and as he did I realized what he was trying to do.

" no" she said and tried to move, but he held on to her. it washed over her, through

her and nearly drowned her. he began to change. abilities that he never had, never

knew he could have, began to emerge.

" Tommy" laya said, through their newly formed mind merge.

" you don't know what you've done."

" I've saved your life."

" Tommy it's more than that. you're like me now."

"what's wrong with that, you're pretty cool." he smiled as he said that.

" I can't hold it."

" hold what?"

" what makes me, me. if I let go no when I let go you have to be strong enough to

handle it."

" we won't know unless you let go. laya just let go."

doing just as Tommy said, laya just let go. she dropped all the shields that she had

had to keep in place and just let all the energy that had been building up , go. this

energy bombarded Tommy's system and caused him to fall to the ground. he was in

pain. it was as if his entire body was on fire. laya tried to temper the power flow but

because of her weakened state all she could do was watched helplessly. the power

continued to flow between them but eventually Tommy realized that he had to be

strong. not only for laya but for what he knew was at stake. slowly he came to his

feet.

" I will not let this beat me. " he said to himself as he called on his own powers. the

same ones that had made him the best possible choice to be the leader of the power

rangers. slowly the aura around him began to change and a few seconds later, began to fade.

" Tommy are you alright?" laya asked as she slowly sat up.

" yes I'm fine. I feel a little strange but I'm fine." Tommy replied as he slowly sat

down on the gurney where laya was resting. They sat there for a few minutes. Each

lost in their own silence. Each lost in the seriousness of what had just happened.

Above the fact that Tommy had just saved laya's life, was that now they were

married. He was 18 and she, 19. She was a princess with immense wealth, power &

abilities and he was the leader of the power rangers.

" we should get some sleep. Let's go back to your apartment."

" why my apartment?" she asked him as she slowly got down from the gurney.

" because you need to be close to your doctors and I really don't feel like going back

to my place after what happened tonight." with that said, Tommy put a hand to

laya's back and braced her as she stood. Together, they made their way to laya's

suite of apartments.

As soon as laya was inside, she got down to business.

" do you know what you did tonight?" she asked.

" yes" he replied. " I saved your life."

" it was more than that and you know it. You're king to my queen now. Where

before I was crown princess laya , once you said I do we both became the ruling

king and queen of my people. That is a very serious thing Tommy more so due to the

fact that you siphoned off some of my powers. Technically now you're like me."

Tommy looked right into her eyes. He saw her hair all tumbled down around her

face and resting on her back. He saw the way that her eyes curved up at the edges.

Most of all he saw and he wasn't sure if this was due to his new gifts or not what she

would be and who she would become.

" yes I know how serious this all is. I also know that no two other people could make

this situation work better than we can. We have to try. Our marriage can't be ended

unless by death. I have no plans to die anytime soon. So we will get through this."

" Tommy do you get the fact that you now have abilities that are almost a mirror of

my own. You are now charged with taking care of the remaining survivors of

Arania. It's a lot. I just don't want you getting into this with out knowing just what

you're in for." laya pleaded and after hearing this Tommy stood up and placed his

hands on her shoulders.

" listen, I took a conscious decision to save your life. True enough I didn't know all

that was at stake and the consequences but I chose. Whatever happens now we will

face it together. Ok? So don't worry." and with that, he hugged her. Laya

disentangled herself from Tommy's embrace and went towards her bathroom.

" I'll be out in a minute." she said and closed the door. Tommy got directions from Selma and found another bathroom. In ten minutes he had taken a bath , brushed his teeth and brushed out his hair. He then put on a royal blue terry cloth robe and went into laya's kitchen. He fixed a sandwich for each of them and got a glass of

milk for him and a glass of orange juice for laya. A few minutes later laya came out

of her bathroom in a thigh length royal blue silk robe, still drying her hair. She

stopped in her tracks when she saw what Tommy had done.

" you know you didn't have to do this right?"

" I wanted to and I figured if I was hungry after what happened tonight then you

would be to." he replied as he pulled out a chair for her.

" thanks" she said as she sat down and tucked in to sandwich. They ate I n relative

silence until laya noticed that Tommy was drinking milk with is sandwich. She

asked him about it and he told her.

' I have heartburn and eating this late at night almost guarantees that I'll have an

attack." he answered.

As laya finished her sandwich, she sat back and studied Tommy. Really studied him.

He had dark brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He was tall about 6"3 and

had a slight tan. He was fit and in great shape. That much she saw when they were

working gout. All in all he was very attractive, but attractiveness had very little to

do with marriage. She was married to him for better or for worse. Even if it turned

out they didn't like each other. Tommy finished eating pushed his chair back for the

table and stood up. He collected his and laya's dishes from the table and put them in

the sink. As he rinsed them out, he asked laya about their sleeping arrangements.

" I thought that we could share your bed."

" are you serious?" she queried.

" yes. Yes I am. But I get the feeling that you may not want to." he asked.

" what do you expect. I met you a few days ago. We fought together, I asked you to

train me and we ended up married. Added to that is the fact that I almost died. So

yes I'm a bit nervous." she finished and tried to catch her breath.

" how the hell do you think I feel? I am married to someone whom I know nothing

about. I did it, low and behold to save you. Did you ever stop to think for one minute

that this might be stressful on me too?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to get her to look at him.

" I know you're scared. So am I. But we both need to put aside our own feelings and

do what's best for 'our' subjects." she smiled at that and allowed Tommy to pull

her into a hug, slowly stroking her hair.

" I guess we'll both have to until we figure out where we both stand on the feelings

issue." she mumbled against his chest. Unconsciously snuggling closer to him.

Tommy noticed however and smiled.

" look let's go to bed. No we won't be doing anything, but I think we'll both sleep

better if we're together at least tonight. Ok?"

"ok."

" right then ." he said and he turned laya and marched her towards her bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and gently pushed laya down. All the while laya watched

him. Trying to figure out why he was doing this. He went around to the other side

and got in. laya came in closer to him and put her head on his chest. He draped an

arm around her, and for the for time that day they both slept. 


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

all of a sudden he sat up. his shoulder length hair streamed down

around his face. shadows in the room both highlighted and downplayed

his attractiveness. he carelessly swept a hand through his hair in an

attempt to tame it. she came awake with a start. there was no slowly

sifting through layers of sleep. just instant wakefulness. she got to he

knees and crawled to face Tommy.

" what are you doing?" he asked in the softest whisper.

" I▓m choosing" she replied as she straddled his lap and kissed him. not

a kiss of raging lust but one of curiosity and exploration. tentatively he

kissed her back. his hands crept up her thighs and stopped at her waist.

he spanned it and stopped. he looked down at the contrast his tanned

hand made against laya's caramel brown skin.

" we look so strange together and yet it feels so right." he murmured

gently as he framed her face and renewed his exploration of her mouth.

she tasted of oranges and spring and something else he couldn't name.

something exotic. laya raised her hands and played them on Tommy▓s

chest. She traced her fingers across the contours of his chest. Circling

each male nipple. Tommy stopped the kiss and gasped. Laya used the

opportunity to move her hands, slowly lower. His hands came up and

cupped her head. He brought her head up to his level and looked into

her eyes.

⌠ if you want this to stop, me to stop, tell me now laya■

⌠ do I look like I want you to stop?■ she answered him in reply. By now

her hair was in a mess. Her eyes had taken on a slumberous, sexy look

and her lips were now swollen, rosy and red.

⌠ no you don▓t■ he replied. A smile on his face.

⌠ then you have your answer.■ she told him as she brought his head

down for another kiss. This time though it was filled with lust. Tommy

responded and it was as if they were trying to devour each other.

Tommy helped laya to stand. Not breaking the kiss he stood up and

pulled her closer. Laya moaned. Sensations that she never knew were

possible assailed her senses. Tommy▓s hands slowly went lower until

they came to rest on laya▓s hips. He kneaded her hips against the

portion of his body that he wanted in closer contact with him. She went

up onto her toes in an attempt to get closer to him. She raised her leg

and put it around his waist. Bringing her core into stark contrast with

his hardness. They broke apart and stared at each other.

⌠ this isn▒t working laya■ ⌠ what isn▓t?■ she asked.

⌠ Standing up. What I have in mind to do , we need to be lying down.■

he said and gently placed he down on the bed. Crawling on her back,

laya moved to the center o the bed and looked up at Tommy. His eyes on

her, he took off his pajama bottoms and stood in the glorious nude.

Hung like a horse is what came to mind when laya saw Tommy naked

for the first time. Slowly he climbed onto the bed and stretched out

beside her. She took his hand and slowly guided it up beneath her thigh

length nighty. Gently, she placed his hand on her breast. He closed his

eyes and using his fingertips he explored. She sighed and pushed her

breasts up for more.

⌠ you have on way too much clothes.■ he said a minute before he took

off her nighty and threw it over his shoulder. All she had on now were

royal blue panties that had matched her nighty. Using one of his hands

he clasped both of her hands over her head. She followed his movement.

But what she should have been watching was what his other hand was

up to.

⌠ you have a high threshold for pain. Let▓s see if it▓s the same for

pleasure.■ using his middle finger, he traced small circles over her

mound. She squirmed as if she wee trying to move. Slowly he moved down until he was doing the same thing over her clit. Limply , her legs

fell open. Smiling, he used the opportunity to take off her panties. Now

she was naked. He used his index finger and slowly tested her readiness.

She whimpered yet he continued to stroke . She moved as if her body

were calling him and he had the answer. Slowly, he eased his body down

against her. Her eyes opened and she watched him position himself over

her. She lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist and urged him

closer. Ever so slowly he began to enter her. Inch by inch he sheathed

himself until he met resistance.

⌠ I won▓t lie to you. This will hurt a bit. Then it will get better. I promise

you.■

Mutely she nodded. She had lost the ability to form rational thoughts

much less words. Now all she could think about were the sensations.

Finally he thrust through the last barrier and then he kissed her to

muffle her shriek. He gave her a couple of minutes and then he began to

move. All the while he looked into her eyes. He felt so hard and strong

and ┘┘ powerful. It felt so good and yet it wasn▓t enough. He ran his

hands up her legs then down again to cup her hips, increasing the

rhythm. Her eyes closed and she tilted her hips to take more of him. He

slammed into her and she cried out. His eyes closed too as he relished the incredible sensations that he was feeling. Laya began a writhing,

twisting motion. Her body seeking fulfillment. He began to shudder too.

Their bodies strove in a desperate rhythm as they both sought sweet

oblivion.

⌠ laya■ he moaned finally as they both collapsed . Spent. Their bodies

slick with sweat. Both of them satisfied.

⌠ are you still alive?■ he asked her as he shifted himself to her side and

brought her closer.

⌠ just barely■ she replied. A smile could be heard in her voice. Using his

free hand, he pulled the blanket up to cover them both. Now there was

silence as each of them contemplated what had just happened.

⌠ how does this change things? ⌠ Tommy asked her as he bent his head

to place a kiss on the top of laya▓s head.

⌠ I do not know. I had no idea that when we laid down tonight this

would happen.■ she replied as she turned over to face him. Leisurely

playing with the hairs on his chest, she asked him,

⌠ was I any good?■ he looked won into her eyes and said

⌠ you were the best, the only but the best I have ever had.■ laya smiled

at that and snuggled closer to him. She yawned and he put his hand

over her waist. ⌠ let▓s both get some rest.■ he told her but it fell on deaf ears. She was

already asleep. Down and slept also. Little did either of them sense that

they had created a new life that night,

⌠ it is now 7 o▓ clock.■ laya▓s personal computer announced as she

slowly came into wakefulness. She felt different. Something was

different and as she stretched out , she felt another person in her bed.

Then she remembered. Tommy. Getting married. What had happened

after she had gotten married. How was she supposed to deal with this.

The matter was settled when Tommy▓s arm snaked across her middle

and pulled her smack up against his chest.

⌠ ummm┘. Tommy?■ she began as she tried to move his hand.

⌠ what?■ he muttered.

⌠ we have to get up but more importantly we have to talk about what

happened last night. ⌠ she finished as she finally succeeded in moving

his arm. Slowly Tommy sat up and put his feet over the side of the bed.

As he got up and stretched he answered her.

⌠ what▓s there to talk about. You were sick and I helped you. So what if

we got married.■

⌠ ok■ she replied.

⌠ so let me get his straight. You married me to save me and it▓s not a big

deal. Do you even know what you have truly done?■

⌠ of course not. I wasn▓t exactly thinking about consequences last night

when I saved your life laya.■ he replied.

⌠ well let me enlighten you. In one week▓s time when I finish

construction of the united rangers headquarters, I will be crowned

queen. But I won▓t be alone. MY HUSBAND shall be crowned king

right beside me. Along with being king, my husband will have a share

in my powers my very unstable powers right now as well as other

things. This isn▓t a joke or a game it isn▓t even one of your monster

battles. This is fate of the universe serious Tommy. I just hope that

you▓re ready for everything.■. 


End file.
